


Bite me!

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Day, No Lemons, No Smut, Sexual Reference, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alexander is complaining, because, i don’t even like apples, i don’t know, only apples, thomas is flirty, why apples, wtf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas ponders over his and Alexander’s relationship while the latter is complaining about something.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Bite me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphire_Wallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Wallflower/gifts).



> Still random gifting!

Alexander is complaining about something.

Thomas looks at him carefully.

The two were alone and Alexander was complaining about something again, Thomas wasn’t even sure what.

Their friends were genuinely surprised their relationship worked given how much they argued but they made it happen.

They only saw them when they were arguing.

They didn’t see the panic attacks that they helped each other with, the nightmares they held one another through.

They definitely hadn’t seen the ring on Alexander’s finger yet despite it having a diamond the size of a sunflower seed.

“….mas? Thomas?” A voice asked, snapping Thomas out of his reveries.

“Hm?” The Virginian questions.

The corner of Alexander’s lips quirks up. “Were you listening?”

“No, because it’s the third time today you’ve complained about something,” Thomas drawls.

Alexander huffs. “Please, bite me.”

Thomas grins.

Alexander realizes his mistake far too late. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean-”

Thomas pins Alexander onto the couch under him.

“Where?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
